


Sooner Or Later You Will Be Mine

by animepseud (multipurposeroom)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Horror, Drabble, Mild Gore, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipurposeroom/pseuds/animepseud
Summary: The reader is obsessed with Doflamingo, so in the streets of Dressrosa he is asked a simple question to get his attention. It works.





	Sooner Or Later You Will Be Mine

It was an innocent question.

An innocent question that led me down corridor after corridor, dragged past layers of the Donquixote family - all staring at the King pull an unknown into his quarters - all to end up here, in this room, staring up at the subject of my query.

"Why do you wear your sunglasses?" I repeated, feeling brave.

"Why do you want to know?"

It would be a lie to claim curiosity. I was curious, but that wasn't the whole truth. It was selfishness, I suppose. Selfish desire. The desire to break apart this iron facade and dig deep into who Donquixote Doflamingo really was, to hold his dripping heart up to the crowds to stake my claim yet keep it so close that I, only I, could decipher the minutiae of the man's being. I wanted his every breath to carve a lexicon into the inside of my cheek so that no one could run their tongue over its nuances but me.

In a word, I was obsessed.

"Because I like you" was what I chose to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I wrote this I don't even like doflamingo


End file.
